


Unexpected New Family

by ErzsebethBatoriova



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Animal Rescue, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, During Canon, Gen, Headcanon, High Honor Arthur Morgan, Minor Character(s), One Shot, Short One Shot, Western
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 01:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20986493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErzsebethBatoriova/pseuds/ErzsebethBatoriova
Summary: The widow Charlotte Balfour receives a surprise visit late one night.





	Unexpected New Family

**Author's Note:**

> This story is just me playing with the fate of one of the camp members and tying them with one of the many strangers that Arthur encounters during his travels.

The relentless rainfall weakened by the time Charlotte Balfour ventured outside. Through the curtained drizzle, she noticed a glow behind the thicket of trees just outside her property. It moved at a steady pace, one that indicated that whoever was holding the light was on horseback. She didn’t expect company, not when she lived so far away, so she swiftly stepped back indoors to fetch her rifle. It was rarely out of her sight ever since she learned how to use it. The trips to the gunsmith in Annesburg along with day-to-day hunting helped sharpen her skills. While she was nowhere near as capable as the man who saved her life and taught her how to use a gun, she was confident in that she could protect herself if need be.

The light emerged from the wall of trees by the time Charlotte stepped out with her gun leveled at whoever approached her home at this time of the night. To her surprise, she immediately recognized the horseback rider.

Hunched over and wearing and oversized duster coat and wide brimmed hat was none other than Arthur Morgan.

“Is everything alright?” she called out as she set her weapon down and stepped off the front porch. Even if she had more visitors in general, it was well after midnight. She herself had only been up because she had the urge to write in a new journal purchased from her last trip to Annesburg before going to bed.

From the pale glow of the lantern Arthur used to travel safely through the dark storm, he didn’t look any better than from when Charlotte first met him. She knew he wasn’t well, so more than likely, he had taken a turn for the worse. His cheeks were sunken and there were dark circles under his eyes. For him to come all the way out here must have meant something was terribly urgent.

“Miss Balfour,” Arthur greeted roughly, and he jerked his head away to cough. Flecks of blood flew out of his mouth, but the light sprinkle and the natural darkness made it difficult to see. “’Scuse me,” he apologized as he turned to face her once more, his bloodshot locked onto her. “Sorry for the late-night intrusion but—”

“Nonsense!” Charlotte interrupted as she placed a gentle hand upon the horse that Arthur rode upon. She recognized it as the same, trusty animal that brought him to her when she was grieving over her late husband’s grave. “What brings you all the way out here at this time?”

Arthur gradually straightened in his saddle and opened his duster coat to reveal a furry black bundle tucked in one arm. It had floppy ears, four paws, and such sweet, round dark eyes. It was a dog!

“It’s okay, boy,” Arthur comforted the animal as he leaned over to the side and relaxed his arm. “You can finally stretch your legs now.”

The dog stepped onto the muddied ground, where he immediately studied the new person with much curiosity, even approaching to sniff at her boots. He then lifted his head and marveled at this wide-open space filled with trees and grazing grasslands.

Before Charlotte could even remark about their new visitor, Arthur asked, “If you can do me this one favor and take care of Cain? He had a family, but it ain’t safe no more for him.”

Wordless, Charlotte knelt down just as Cain meandered over to the house. She whistled a happy tune at the dog, to which he turned around and wagged his tail in response.

“Cain?” she called out to him, and she beamed when he went to her outstretched hand. She stroked his ears and scratched the side of his jaw. He was remarkably soft to the touch and it brought a sense of contentment for her. “What do you think about your new home?” she asked him. Cain didn’t respond, but he continued wagging his tail.

“I understand it might be a burden on you,” Arthur went on as he fought to hold back another cough ready to erupt from his already weak lungs. “You being alone and all.”

“No burden at all, Mr. Morgan,” Charlotte objected as she stood up and gestured to her home. “I’m flattered that you thought of me to take care of someone as special as Cain. It’s an honor. Thank you so much.”

Having a companion again meant no more lonely nights for her. She’d have someone to talk to, someone to hunt for, and survive for. Before Cal was taken from her, the two of them had considered getting a dog for the homestead.

“But what about you?” Charlotte wondered as she stared longingly at Arthur. He was so close to death’s door. One would have to be blind not to see it. “You… aren’t going back to what you took Cain from, are you?”

Arthur’s lips quirked slightly. There wasn’t a hint of reluctance, no fear what so ever.

“I have to. Won’t do me no good to slip away like a thief in the night. Everyone at home thinks the dog’s dead. Nobody knows I took him, and I’d rather it be kept that way. It’s too dangerous for him to be there anymore. Anyway… I got business to take care of, business to hopefully get settled.”

_Before you pass away,_ Charlotte thought wretchedly. After he selflessly took the time to bring her out of her miserable despair, and how he snuck Cain away from whatever danger was occurring, she didn’t want to imagine him suffering more than he had to. No matter what wrong-doings he committed, he was a good person with a big heart.

Cain’s bark brought her out of her sad thoughts. She turned to the dog and said, “Don’t fret, I have some leftover meat I can give you. Tomorrow morning when the storm finally clears, I’ll show you around your new home. Then we can go into town together.”

“Sounds like you’ve gotten the hang of hunting and skinning, then,” Arthur noted, to which Charlotte nodded proudly.

“I have. Told myself I wouldn’t quit for anything, but it’s only because you pushed me. I’ll always be grateful to you, Mr. Morgan. Thank you.”

The horse let out a deep, audible sigh and it was followed by a flick of its tail. Arthur chuckled weakly and stroked its neck.

“It’s alright, girl, we’re gonna get going now,” he said to his mount, then went on to tip his hat at the widow. He was beyond exhausted, but he wouldn’t rest. He was absolutely determined to weather through his own personal storm. “Take care of yourself, Ms. Charlotte Balfour. I gotta feeling you’re gonna do just fine. Just remember to keep your weapon clean so it works its best every time.”

“I am always on top of getting gun oil,” Charlotte reassured him. She withheld the urge to plead with him not leave. She didn’t want him riding off to his own demise. She wanted to continue having the random visits from the man who saved her life, the man who didn’t allow her to quit. Her gut told her that this would be the last time she’d see him. Instead, she kept quiet. Together, she and Cain simply watched as Arthur Morgan took his leave and rode off into the night.

Suddenly, Cain ran after Arthur and Charlotte’s heart sunk. She cried out to the dog, fearful that he already hated it here. Maybe he would rather join Arthur in whatever was going on at home, and that he didn’t want a new family. While he did vanish into the woods, which nearly brought Charlotte to tears, he returned minutes later—much to her delight. He was whining, most likely sad that Arthur left him.

“I’m sorry, Cain,” Charlotte said sweetly as she knelt down and greeted Cain with pets and strokes to his fur. “I promise you I’ll do my best to make sure you’re happy here.”

Cain turned around and stared off at where Arthur departed, but then turned right back around and licked at Charlotte’s fingers, as if to express, _Don’t worry, I’m not leaving._

After retrieving her rifle, she led her new family member back into the safety and warmth of her home—_their_ home.


End file.
